


They Do It

by onenightgirl



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onenightgirl/pseuds/onenightgirl
Summary: They do the sex with each other.





	They Do It

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here! I promised this one shot on twitter a few days ago so of course I was going to post it sooner or later. Sorry for taking so long, tho. 
> 
> Okay so, this is my crazy idea of what made Adam talk so much about our favorite couple's intimate life on that interview for Access Hollywood, in 2016. After that, it's Gwen's reaction to all of it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, Isa. xoxo

**Nov 9, 2015**

  
He was wandering aimlessly through the area where the trailers were located. His feet nice and slowly were being dragged across the floor, while he whispered the lyrics of a song under his breath. The volume of his phone was on maximum and the headphones he was using didn't let any sound reach his ears, at least not properly.

  
As he walked around, he could see some people of the staff talking, very probably about the live playoffs they would start taping in less than 2 hours. He decided to look at his left, which allowed him to have a vision of Pharrell, who was enthusiastically typing on his phone. Taking another long peek all over, now with a certain purpose, he didn't find his search. That said, he went to P, who already got his eyes on the Maroon 5's vocalist.

  
Taking his headphones off, he flashed his friend a smile.

  
"Hey, Pharrell. Do you know where the sasquatch is?" The question made P adorably chuckle.

  
"Is that even a question?" Pharrell joked, making Levine roll his eyes.

  
"With Gwen, of course." Adam shook his head, smirking.

  
While Adam exchanged those words with his coworker, near them were the lovebirds. Inside Gwen's trailer, to be more exact. Blake had his girlfriend in his arms, over his lap, with one leg in each side of his body. She was giving him sweet kisses, caressing his scruff with her partly black nails. A few strands of her slightly wavy hair were wrapped around the cowboy's thick fingers, as they gently made out over the couch.

  
"Baby, we're going to screw all of your makeup..." Blake breathlessly said, backing away to look into her cocoa eyes.

  
"Do you think I really care about that? Gregory can fix it after we're done here." She whispered, moving her hips once as a slight tease. "I missed you so much this last days." Approaching his left ear, Gwen spoke softly.

  
Biting his lobe, she started grinding against him. A deep groan escaped Blake's mouth and, shortly after, his hands grabbed her waist, trying to make her stay still. Not successfully, though.

  
"Damn, woman. I'm sweating in a fucking good way but I'm gonna need those clothes cleaned for the show." He breathed out, as she giggled.

  
"Well, we better take them off, then. I have intentions to make you much more sweaty." With a wink, her fingers found the buttons of his white shirt.

  
"Fuck. I love you so much." His mouth instantly began nibbling on her neck. "3 days without being able to have you to myself like this is torture." She smiled, opening his shirt completely.

  
"I agree. And I love you more." She saw his blue iris sparkle. "I don't want anyone seeing my cowboy naked so I'm gonna lock us in here." Pecking his lips, Gwen got up, quickly locking the door.

  
When she turned around, Blake was also standing, hovering over her. His shirt was already lying on the floor, leaving his tempting chest on display. They shared a wet, desperate kiss, with Gwen's back leaning on the nearest wall and her nails scratching his bare skin. He reached for her blouse, as she put her arms up, allowing him to take it off. Calmly kissing her shoulders, he opened her jeans, as she went for his belt.

  
"Thank God you didn't put your dress on yet. I would probably have ruined it. By the way, I love you so much more." Blake let out with a laugh, after leaving her just on her black lace underwear.

  
While taking his jeans off, she rolled her eyes for him with a cute smile playing on her face.

  
"You're unbelievable. That's one of the reasons why I love you..." Brushing their lips, Gwen mumbled "So, so, so much more."

  
She left him standing there, as she ran to the sofa. Seductively leaning there, Gwen signalized him to come closer with her finger. Blake, shaking his head, slowly walked into her direction, smiling like a lovesick teenager.

  
"I'm a fool for you, you know that?" She grinned, nodding her head yes. "Great. You also need to know that you're hot as fuck." He said, laying over her delicate body.

  
After that, Gwen fisted his hair, taking his mouth on hers hungrily. Their tongues found each other, as Blake unclasped his girlfriend's bra. She opened her legs for him to fit in the middle, as he lowered his licks and nibbles to her chest, not taking long to find her breasts. He spread kisses over there, sucking on her hard nipples a few times.

  
"Baby... We don't have much time. Leave this for home, I need you now." Gwen barely audibly said.

  
Smirking, he kissed her belly and once more stood up. In a blink of an eye, he took his boxers off and saw her doing the same with the panties she had on. With both finally naked, Blake sat down as Gwen straddled him. He touched her lower lips with his fingers to see if she was ready, to find her drenched.

  
"Fuck, baby... You're dripping wet." He kept caressing her, making low moans leave the platinum blonde's mouth.

  
"I'm so ready and I can feel you also are. Just do it, cowboy." She mumbled desperately, moving against his hard member.

  
Attending to her wishes, he took his dick on his right hand, leaning it towards her entrance. In seconds, he was thrusting into her, so slowly. Gwen rested her hands on the wall, behind Blake's head, searching for some more leverage. When the thrusts became faster, she snapped her head back, moaning loudly and his mouth went to her neck, which muffled his groans. He grabbed Gwen's hips, immobilizing them, as he shoved harder and harder into her, to the point screams of satisfaction escaped her lips.

  
"Blake, this... is so... good!" She let out with difficulty.

  
"So good, baby." He groaned, sucking carefully on her neck to not leave any mark.

  
After chatting for almost 15 minutes about the most random things, Adam left Pharrell talking with some producers and went after Blake. Knowing where the cowboy would be, he directed himself to Gwen's trailer without a thought. With his headphones on again, he walked through the set, soon climbing the few steps of the blonde's trailer. His hand reached for the doorknob, but when he turned it, the door stayed still. It was locked.

  
Adam took his headphones off, deeply regretting it a second after. Moans and groans filled his ears, making him smirk and shake his head in disbelief.

  
"They're fucking disgusting." With a chuckle, he started knocking on the door loudly and consecutively. "Let's end with their fun." He smiled wickedly.

  
Blake kept pushing each time with more force, as they uncontrollably groaned and shared hot kisses. Soon, Gwen's body started to shake, making her vision blurry and her nails sink into Blake's back. Closing her eyes, she felt his hands squeezing her boobs, which made her start ridding him with desperation.

  
"Oh God... Don't stop."Moaning, she took his lower lip between her teeth, pushing it to her.

  
"Gwen, fuck, baby...l-" Blake instantly stopped talking and moving when he heard several knocks on the door.

  
"What the actual fuck!" Gwen angrily exclaimed, feeling that her orgasm was near. "I can't believe you're going to stop now!" She took a shaky breath, feeling frustrated.

  
He gazed at the door, waiting for the noise to stop. It didn't.

  
"Baby, I can't do it with someone knocking on the door like a fucking mad man." He said and as soon as the words left his mouth, Gwen was up with blood on her eyes.

  
She took her robe, covering her entire body. With no patience at all, Gwen opened the door, finding a smirky Adam on the other side.

  
"Adam, I'm busy." She huffed and began closing the door again.

  
"You two are gross. I don't want to hear you doing it, so please, less noise would be great." He laughed, seeing Gwen roll her eyes sassily.

  
"Put on your headphones. Now, please, go away." Pointing to the headphones on his hands, she hit the door on his face.

  
At that very moment, she got naked again. Getting back to her lover, she filthily kissed him, taking his not so hard erection on her hands. Pumping him a little, she inserted himself inside of her once again, letting out a content sigh.

  
"If you stop again, I swear I'm killing you." Gwen whispered against his lips, feeling him mind-blowingly start to move in and out of her.  

 

In approximately 30 minutes, Gwen got Danilo and Gregory inside her trailer to make her look presentable. With knowing looks, they glanced at Blake, who was siting at the couch but, this time, fully clothed. He just laughed it off shamelessly, keeping his eyes on his goddess girlfriend, who was dressed with a scarlet short dress by Julien Macdonald, combined with black fishinets and also black high knee length boots. Her make up was light, as her barely wavy hair was falling over her shoulders flawlessly. She looked breathtaking, as usual.

  
"It's time for the interviews." A staff member came to warn them.

  
"You look perfect, as always." Blake pointed, pecking her lips slightly, hearing Gregory's complains. "See you on the red chairs, baby." Pecking her lips once more, he blew kisses to Gregory and Danilo, making them all laugh.

  
"See you, handsome." She lastly said, watching him leave her behind.

  
Gwen got to the red carpet and Adam soon was joining her, as they always were interviewed together. Once the singer was by her side, he chuckled with a dirty look on, making her deeply sigh.

  
"You're so dumb." She said with a barely visible smile.

  
"You know I'm never letting this one go, right?" His question made her slightly giggle.

  
"I'm very aware of that." The conversation was ended right there, when the first interviewer started to approach the two coaches.

  
\--

** Nov 22, 2016 **

  
After an exhaustive Tuesday, Gwen was dressing Blake's flannels while waiting for him to get home. Laying down on her bed with the The Voice on the screen of her tv, she occupied herself watching the program she endlessly loved. She giggled at every joke her cowboy made, just like she always melted at his dimpled charming smiles.

  
When one of the billions commercial breaks arrived, Gwen opened her phone on twitter. Scrolling through her timeline, she smiled with the bunch of photos of her hot boyfriend in there, but something made her freeze. It was an interview of Adam to Access Hollywood. Named as _Adam Levine on Gwen Stefani and Blake Shelton's Relationship (Exclusive)._ This can't be good, she thought.

  
Hesitantly, Gwen opened the link, pressing play shortly after. At first everything was fine, it was just a talk with Liz Hernandez about the two currently female coaches. Then, Gwen's name was thrown into the conversation out of nowhere. Adam's first phrase about her was sweet, but the following...

  
"Oh my God, I can't believe him!" Her hand covered her mouth, as she watched Adam make obscene gestures to the camera.

  
**Adam-** You guys, they do it. They do the sex with each other.

  
"Like, duh, of course we have sex!!" Huffing, she kept watching the interview until the end, while creating inside her brain plans to kill Adam slowly and painfully. "And our fights are really entertaining, you idiot!" Throwing her phone away, she focused her gaze back on the tv.

  
The show was back and every time Adam would appear on the screen Gwen had to bit her own tongue, avoiding to pointlessly yell to absolutely no one. Mad as hell, she tried to enjoy the show, but as soon as it was over, she picked her miraculously not broken phone from the floor. Opening on her messages, she selected his contact without thinking twice.

  
_I'm hating you right now. - Gx_

  
Adam, still on Universal Studios, laughed out loud the second the notification popped into his phone. Nudging Blake, who was sitting by his side into the coaches lounge, he showed his friend the message.

  
"Oh buddy, you are screwed." The cowboy chuckled, shaking his head. "You asked for that when you openly talked about me and Gwen doing it." Kissing the top of Adam's head playfully, he started getting up.

  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Levine asked, while he began typing a reply to the platinum blonde.

  
"I'm going home to my girl, you know, try to make her not come after you with a knife. I'll talk to her sweetly." Winking, Blake received a dirty smile from his coworker.

  
"You do the sex with each other lalala..." Humming, Adam gazed away from his iphone after pressing send. "I've heard your moans... It was one year ago and I'm still traumatized."

  
"You should feel honored for hearing such a beautiful symphony." Blake pointed with a smirk plastered on his face, turning on his back to leave the set.

_  
Remember one year ago? I said I was never letting that one go... I meant it. Haha, love you. - A_

 

Minutes later, Gwen read the message and a surprised giggle left her lips. She started to recall the scene of her mad self hitting the door on Adam's face a little more than 360 days ago, when she desperately wanted her cowboy to make her come.

_  
I can't believe you remember that... - Gx_

  
Suddenly, Gwen felt wet kisses being spread down her neck, that was exposed duo to the messy bun holding her hair in place. Beaming, she dropped her phone into the mattress, straightening herself into the bed. She pulled Blake, who was staring at her deeply with his blue eyes,  by the collar of his shirt, as he gently covered her body with his.

  
"It's a first that you didn't hear me coming in." Blake mumbled, softly pecking her lips. "You were so absent-minded because of Adam's interview, baby?" He added, laughing slightly.

  
"Oh, you saw that too? I can't believe this was a revenge to when he caught us a year ago inside my trailer." Gwen spoke, with a hint of indignation.

  
Seeing her a little mad caused Blake to press their lips together without hesitation. She moaned as his tongue asked for entrance and, speedily, things began heating up. With the Adam's issue momentarily forgotten, Gwen's left leg hooked on her boyfriend's waist, as his hands traced random paths on her bare thighs. He was savoring her mouth with desire, making her whole body shiver with each intense touch.

  
"God, cowboy... I know what you're trying to do." Gwen breathed out, as they separated to catch some needed air. "And it's working." She weakly admitted, feeling Blake's nibbles on her sensitive skin.

  
"We do the sex with each other so damn well. I think we should do it right now, actually." He let out against her neck, making she lick her lips. "This time Adam is not here to interrupt us, baby." The comment made Gwen laugh out loud, before taking his face with both of her hands.

  
"I agree." She approached her mouth to his ear. "But I'm still killing Adam when I see him." The whisper was followed by a malicious giggle.

  
And we all can imagine what they ended up _doing_ after that...

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some feedback!! I always enjoy reading your comments. <3


End file.
